The Truth Escapes
by Loving the Wise Girl
Summary: She was old news, he had the fame. What happens when two people from two different backgrounds meet?


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sorry, I wish I did.**

Annabeth POV:  
As I walked down the hall, a few of my old friends looked at me with surprise, fear, and hurt. Finally I reached my locker. I opened it, and found that it was filled with architectual books. I smiled. The school had left them exactly the way that I had them before the accident.  
There was a sudden thump beside me and there was Luke, getting pinned by a brown haired boy. I gasped, stumbling against another locker besides mine.  
"Why did you do that to her?" The brown haired boy growled, spitting in Luke's face. Luke smiled, but it looked more like a grimace.  
"I-I-I I didn't! It was Percy! I swear on the River Styx, please, just let me go!" He begged without emotion. I stepped towards them.  
"Hey," I said putting a hand on the brown haired boy's arm, "just let him go. He didn't do anything. He's my best friend. Please, just let's talk it out."  
"There is nothing to talk about, Annabeth.." He said lowly, so only she could hear him. "He just, it's complicated," he then set Luke down with a thud. "Tell Juniper I said hello." Then he turned and walked away.  
I stared at Luke's slumped figure. Curious, I squatted near his head.  
"What did you do Luke?" I asked, letting concern flow into my sweet voice. Luke looked at my curly blonde hair.  
"I betrayed my best friend. He was dating Juniper, and then she dumped him for me. I didn't know, and now he hates me. But really, it was Percy's fault. You remember Percy, right?" he asked, although it really wasn't a question. Percy broke my heart in so many ways. He had been the first to know. I frowned, tears brimming my eyes, and one single tear landed on his upturned nose. He whipped his head up, and his mouth formed into and O shape. "No, Annabeth, I didn't mean it like that. I know what he did to you, and I am so sorry. I did that same thing to Grover. I feel so bad. I wish I could have stopped Juniper. I wish.."  
"Luke, don't say I wish. That isn't fair to you, and that's defintely not fair to Grover. The whole, 'I wish' idea is dangerous, just don't even go there. Go tell Grover that you are sorry instead of falling in your own self pity. Just be the bigger man, and tell him the truth." With that, Luke stared at me with those icy blue eyes, and smirked.  
"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" I laughed, letting the joyous sound fill my body.  
"Trying to be wise like Annabeth Chase." I pointed out, pushing up imaginary glasses. It was his turn to laugh now, letting his nose scrunch up cutely.  
"Yeah right! You are like the little Einstein of 2018! I could never live up to your legendary grade point average!" I smirked at his claim.  
"Yep." I replied flatly. Little did he know that whatever I did, it was to show that I wasn't worthless.  
RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG the bell rang endlessly, scaring me out of her stupor. Luke shook his head violently.  
"Well, what do you have first?"  
"Math. Advanced Calc. You?"  
"Greek Mythology."  
"Really?" I asked walking side by side with Luke down the nearly empty hallway, holding all my math books close to my chest.  
"Yeah, everyone was pretty pumped when they didn't get rid of the most fun class ever."  
"Oh. Well, this is my room." I said stopping in front of a room called 203. Luke's happy daze was wiped off his face when he noticed that I was at my destination.  
"Oh, well..It was nice seeing you again, Annie. We all missed you so much. Especially Selena. She'll be psyched to see you again." I nodded seriously. Then Luke pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you." Then he pulled away, and walked down the hall.

I entered the room nervously. I looked around for an empty seat, but the only one that was empty was next to Goth Nico di' Angleo. He was a nice kid, once you go past the gloom and doom phase. I walked cautiously towards him.  
"Hey, Nico..Is this place taken."  
He looked up briefly to meet my eyes, and said, "Yeah."I turned away then he said, "By you." I quickly took my spot. He was hunched over, his black hair falling into his dark eyes.  
"Thank you, Nico. I appreciate it."  
"Well, I am not nice. Don't get used to me being like this." I nodded with understanding, pretending to be interested in the complex math problem the teacher was providing the already tired teenagers.  
I was staring out the window, when a small voice came up next to me.  
"We all are on your side just.. We want to make Percy think he is a hero, when really, he is a huge jerk." I looked back, and there sat Drew Tanaka. She was never nice to me.  
"Uh, yeah. I guess so."  
"No, I mean it. We are all in sympathy with you. I mean, you were just a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend. Now look at where that got you." That was the final word Drew spoke as I stood abruptly.  
"Mr. Wolfe, I need to go to the bathroom." I said as I held myself, pretending to be constipated. Mr. Wolfe took one look at me, and nodded with agreement.  
"Hurry up." He said in a monotonous voice. I glared at him, my eyes calculating what would be best to say, depending on his mood.  
"That wouldn't be a good idea to tell a girl to hurry up in the bathroom!" I snapped as I hurried out of the stuffy math room.  
I ran down the endless corridors, trying to escape my fears, when I slipped on a wet floor. I hit my head, and I felt a pair of hands reach around me. I tensed when I heard Percy's voice.  
"Guys, I told you we didn't want to hurt the students..." His voice trailed off as he inspected my face. "Oh no." I felt him gently lay me back on the ground as I heard loud footsteps run away from me.  
There was other footsteps as another person kneeled before me. It was a female, as the steps were light and soft.  
"Percy! You can't just leave a gir- Whoa...Percy, what have you done?" Then I fell into darkness.

Percy POV:  
I watched as the young girl fell in the oil Beckendorf and I had laid out for a prank on the newbie teacher. I rushed over to get her before she hit her head, but no such luck. I got her right after her head smacked the ground hard.  
"Guys, I told you we didn't want to hurt the students..."  
I put my hands around her waist, thinking about how big of a hero I am, when I noticed her blonde curls cascading in ringlets on her shoulders. I thought nothing about it until I saw her eyes.  
"Oh, no." I said as I gently laid her back on the ground. I stood, and ran from the scene. The girl I had loved forever and supposedly lost her in a car accident was laying in that hallway. With the oil I was using as a prank. I thought she was dead, that was what everyone had told me.  
Then the realization dawned on me. She didn't want me to know that she was alive and well. Why?  
I ran to get someone, when I felt a weight on my back.  
"Percy! You can't just leave a gir- Whoa...Percy what have you done?" I put the light figure on the ground and recognized her as Piper, Jason's girl.  
"Pipes! Please, run and get someone! She might have hurt herself. We need the nurse right now, go!" I demanded loudly, causing Piper to glare at me.  
"Fine. But when she wakes up, you will explain everything, yes?" I knew I had no choice, so I nodded.  
"Ok. Now get the nurse. Run like the wind!" I yelled after the running Piper. Then I turned to my supposed-to-be-dead girlfriend. **  
** _"Annabeth, please. It's getting dark, and you're drunk, just come back inside. I didn't mean to kiss her. I was wasted, she had the same blonde curls you do. Please listen." I said in a calm voice. I knew that verocious boyfriend wasn't going to work with Annabeth._  
 _"No! You are a sick teenage boy! I hate you!" Then she hopped in her car and drove off._  
 _I watched as her headlights disappeared into the night. I rushed back up into my room and sobbed as I remembered the night of my birthday. Annabeth seeing Rachel and I kiss. Then me rushing after her. But it was no use, she was set on leaving._  
 _I went back upstairs, and tried to find the other blonde girl I was kissing. But to my shock, she wasn't there. I then canceled the rest of the party, and cried as hard as i was now._  
 _About an hour later, there was a call, and Annabeth had gotten into a car accident. I hurried and grabbed my coat. Rushing to the hospital, I kept having to wipe tears away, forcing myself to see the street clearly._  
 _Finally after what seemed like forever, I reached the hospital. I asked the lady where Annabeth Chase was staying._  
 _"Um, Annabeth Chase is in Intensive Care. She isn't allowed any visitors."_  
 _"I am not just a visitor, I am her boyfriend, and I demand to see her!" I yelled, spewing my spit in her face._  
 _"Sir, please calm down. All her organs are intact, just she had a small concussion, and was unconcious when she arrived. That is all the information I can give. I am liable enough as I am." She said calmly, as she called for security._  
 _"Please."_  
 _"No, now you will be escorted out of the hospital. I suggest that you get out quietly, with your pride together."_  
 _"My girlfriend is dying, and you expect me to be calm?!" I screamed as the security officers dragged me out of the one place my girlfriend was._  
 _For the rest of the week I was in a trance, going through the motions, not feeling anything as people infuriated others, or when I failed SATs._  
 _About two weeks after Annabeth was admitted, Thalia, my cousin, walked up to me with a sorry expression written on her features._  
 _"Percy, Annabeth's gone." I gasped, falling backwards._  
 _"No. No, she can't be. I won't let it...No. I still...no.." I moaned, grabbing my chest. The pain burst through my heart up into my head. It felt as if someone took my heart and ground it up against a cheese grater._  
 _"I know. Percy, I know. Why does it hurt you so much? After all, you cheated on her.."_  
 _"Oh, I know, Thalia! I know, trust me, I know..." I saw her distraught expression as she peeled out of the driveway. I fell onto the ground, and sat there all day, and until school ended. My mother actually had to come get me._  
 _I just went through the motions, careless, terrified. I was depressed, and that was an understatement. I hoped that death would find me. It was an ending for me. At least I thought until I met Grover, my best friend._  
 _He was friends with Luke, and then he had gotten depressed, and I was there to hold him up. Juniper wasn't worth his anger, nor his sadness._ **  
**"Sir?" The nurse's voice snapped me out of my flashback, causing me to choke.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened?"  
"I..uh..spilled the oil I needed for a...school project, and she kind of tripped in it."  
"And you didn't see her?"  
"I was waiting around the corner for my friend to return with...paper towels." I tried to reply smoothly. Her eyes narrowed, and smiled at my expense. I forced a strained smile, findng it to come harder than usual.  
"Oh, and where is your friend?" She asked, humor playing in her eyes.  
"She got you, because of this." I said, gesturing to unconcious Annabeth. Her grey eyes were hidden behind her tanned eye lids.  
"Oh! Right! Did she happen to hit her head?" I nodded, and saw her cocky expression get replaced by a look of pure worry. I have seen that look before, the one where they act concerned, but are only like that for their job. It angered me, so I put my head down to avoid any other expressions.  
"Yes."  
"We need to get her to the hospital. Can you call 9-1-1?" I nodded and pulled out my phone. I dialed the emergency number, and in minutes, the ambulance arrived, taking Annabeth away to the much needed hospital.

When a half hour or more had passed, Piper came up to me.  
"Percy, you did the right thing. I am sorry that it had to happen this way. Annabeth was never dead. She just didn't want you to know that she was alive. I am sorry. That was what she wanted, and now that's why she's here. She loved you Percy."  
"No. She didn't. She was just another selfish girl in the world. I am sorry that you lied to me. You are as much as fault as she is."  
"Percy! You don't mean that, do you?" she asked, in a tone that was more demanding, than in was inquiring.  
"I do, Piper. She never loved me, and I never loved her. That's just it." I stared at her, no allowing my fury leak into my eyes.  
"No, you will never know if she loved you, and now she might die!"  
"Well, I've gone two years without her. I can go the rest of my life!" I growled, stalking back into the classroom beside the hall where the accident happened.

Annabeth POV:

My head hurt, my neck hurt. And I wanted to cry, because the pain was so great. There was shuffling, and then some blonde boy appeared at my right.  
"Annabeth! Thank gods your ok!" he said a bit loudly, and I jumped.  
"Who are you?" I asked, being completely honest. Then he reached over my head and pressed a red button, and I drifted into nothingness again.

When I awoke again, I saw another boy standing in front of me with anger written all over his face.

"Do you think that you are going to lie to me this time about dying, you are SO wrong! Don't ever speak to me again." He said as if I knew him. I tried to smiled politely.

"I don't know you."

"Sure, and you don't know Luke either!"

"Who?" His face contorted in rage, and he lunged and put a hand around my throat. All of a sudden I felt the air getting cut off from my lungs.

"Get off of her, Percy!" Came another loud male voice, and there stood another blonde guy. He was a little shorter than Percy, but still had a good build.

"Ugh, fine, but that skank is a liar."

"Would someone explain what is going on?" I said, intruding on their stupid conversation.

"Wait, you don't remember me?" the blonde boy said, sadness getting revealed in his eyes.

"Worse. I don't know who I am."


End file.
